


Chained

by i_can_write_in_my_dreams



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Blade, Endovier, Spoilers for Heir of Fire, Throne of Glass, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_write_in_my_dreams/pseuds/i_can_write_in_my_dreams
Summary: Tales of the horrors Celaena faced in Endovier and her declining mental state as a result of the trauma.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. In the End

"Try not to die, bitches. We've got a quota to meet tomorrow." The overseer sneered, leaving only after kicking a slave woman out of his way. There were five of them including Celaena huddled together for warmth. They watched the overseer leave with wide eyes, quickly pulling the kicked woman into the group for safety. 

"Like the quota matters. It's always the same and we always die." Someone growled. 

"I can't do it anymore. I won't." A tearful voice whispered. "They can't touch me anymore." Suddenly, a gnarled hand pulled out a small knife Celaena had seen the overseers use to carve into the skin of too many people. Her eyes widened. How had this woman managed to snatch a weapon?

"Jana!" one woman hissed. "Put it away! You'll get us killed even faster than an escape attempt would."

"But with this knife I will be free." 

Oh gods, Celaena thought as she watched Jana put the stolen knife to her wrist. Don't, she wanted to say, but what was the point? They were going to die in Endovier anyway, so why not die on their own terms. The overseers didn't deserve the satisfaction of ending another innocent life. 

"Please tell my daughter I love her." 

Jana dug the tip of the knife into her wrists and dragged it up towards her elbow, biting her lip to muffled her pained cries. One of the other women wrapped her arms around the dying woman, the last comfort a slave with nothing could offer. "We will," the other woman promised before lowering the corpse to the floor. No one had had the heart to tell Jana that her daughter died of starvation weeks before. Better to let her believe the girl was put to work with the other children somewhere in the mines. It was something to hold onto, and the two were reunited at last. 

Celaena slumped against the wall and wondered how many others she would watch die before her own time came. Perhaps Arobynn had ensured it never would. That bastard. Would she ever be free of her chains? She'd spent her life imprisoned by fear and men and power. From the burning cage of fire to the shackles of nobility to Arobynn's bloodsoaked chains that she couldn't escape even in Endovier. Maybe she ought to grab that knife and free herself. 

After all, nothing could ever hurt her like Sam's death had.


	2. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celaena dreams of Sam in the isolation pits of Endovier.

My name is Celaena Sardothien and I will not be afraid. 

My name is Celaena Sardothien and I will not be afraid.

My name is Celaena Sardothien and I...

She didn't know how long she'd been in the pit, imagining Sam's arms around her. She could almost hear his voice telling her everything would be ok and how he'd found them a ship to the Southern Continent that left in the morning. In the morning they'd be free, and Arobynn couldn't touch them. She could picture his warm brown eyes glimmering with joy as he told her he loved her.

But Sam was dead, and she was a slave.


	3. When We Were Young

Celaena dreamed of a boy with golden hair and blue-gold eyes chasing her in another life. His laugh as she ran to keep up, trying unsuccessfully to shift into her fae form to match his speed. 

"Come on, Aelin!" Aedion laughed, almost knocking over a maid as he rounded the corner. Celaena swerved to avoid the affronted maid, giggling as she ran. Aedion was her best friend in the whole world. Maybe they could get Elide to come out and play, too. The two young, demi-fae royals raced around the palace without a care in the world. Giggling and shrieking when they almost ran into the palace staff. Celaena ran and ran, ignoring the staff shouting after her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, you! Wake up, slave!" She woke with a gasp as an overseer's boot made contact with her stomach. He sneered down at her. "So much for the great senses of Adarlan's Assassin. Dreaming of murder, bitch?"

He grabbed her arm, dragging her away from dreams of Aedion and Terrasen. Celaena picked up an axe, chipping away at more than the salt in Endovier.


End file.
